Longing for a Ray of Light
by Ai-Chwan
Summary: Lucy had a nightmare related to her past.She then left Fairy Tail for something related to her past.The guild needs to get her back.Also,where's Laxus?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

'_The sky was pitch black ,only to reveal a girl holding a weapon that seems to be a scythe on top of a roof of a ruins. Because there was no moon, the girl's face was unclear._

_She had long, blond hair that looked like gold. She was wearing a black nightgown, with a matching headdress and black boots. The clothes she wore had lots of lace. She was also holding a pitch-black scythe. _

_The black outfit she was wearing made her pale porcelain skin and golden hair glowed in the moonless night._

_She was covered in blood from head to toe. Stains of blood could clearly be seen despite her appearance. The tip of her scythe had dripping blood on it. _

_There was no survivor on that night. The place which is now ruins, used to be a village. _

_In a split second, everyone there was completely annihilated, with either beheaded or was cut to pieces by the deadly girl who stood still in the bloodshed._

_She was emotionless and stared at the scenery which is now is nothing but a ruin with lots of crimson blood and body parts._

_The girl then shift her eyes and looked at her bloodstained hand and let out a loud cry, as she tried recollecting her memories of what just happened._

_The girl who was emotionless a few second ago is now sobbing while muttering, "W-What have I done? Why did I do that...? Why? Why?" ...'_

Half awake, she woke up from her dream.

Lucy had dreamed the same dream for the past couple of days as she began getting a bad vibe from it.

**BAM!**

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, only to be woken up by the fiery punch of the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

"NATSU! Why are _you_ in _my _bed? Wait, why are _you_ in _my _house in the first place?"

Lucy screamed and shouted at the sleepy boy who was rubbing his eyes. "What is it Lucy? I'm still shweepy..." said the dragon slayer as he falls back to his sleep.

"**GET OUT!**"

Lucy yelled as she threw the boy out of her windows–er–house.

"Seriously! I can't even rest a little! The dream too! Wait–what was that dream about again?"Lucy whined as she was heading to her bathroom to get ready to go to the guild—Fairy Tail.

Lucy went to the guild, sitting on her usual place with Team Natsu–Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and the talking blue cat, Happy. Also to be accompanied by Wendy Marvel and Charle, the talking white cat.

The day was going on normally, with Kinana and Mirajane serving drinks, Elfman spouting nonsense about being a man, Juvia was drooling over Gray, Reedus painting a picture of someone, Cana drinking a huge barrel of wine, Nab looking at the Request Board to see if there was a mission that would suit him and apparently the answer would be a big, fat N-O.

Also there is Laxus after Master Makarov accepted him back in the Fairy Tail family.

The guild had a party to celebrate it and Laxus looked like he was going to shot lightning at people but immediately calms down after remembering that the party was about welcoming him back to the family.

Lucy smiled as she scanned through the rough bunch.

"Lucy, you're making a weird expression, y'know?" said Happy. "Shut up, you stupid cat!" Lucy said as she glared at Happy.

Soon after that, she heard Natsu and Gray barking insults at each other.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY, UNDERWEARMAN?**"

"**JUST AS YOU HEARD, FLAME BASTARD!**"

The strict Erza did not notice the two bicker as she was too absorbed to the strawberry cake laid nicely and neatly on the table.

The two mages then broke into a fight.

Natsu, who was punched by Gray bumped into Levy, who was reading a book and accidently threw it to Mirajane, who was holding a tray of leftover food and knocked it on Bixlow, Who tripped on a banana peel and fell on Evergreen who was modelling for Reedus, who got angry at Bixlow's and Evergreen's action and accidently pushed his paints to the floor and made Kinana, who was holding a tray with tomato juice accidently threw the tray (after tripping due to the blotch of paint on the floor) at Lucy.

Erza, who was shaken back to reality by the loud screams and shouts of her guild members snapped.

"**QUIET DOWN!**"

Everyone in the guild stopped at what their doing and looked at Erza, whose face looked like she could kill everyone in the guild in an instance—which she can. Probably.

"What is with all the ruckus? You guys _do_ know that you are making the neighbours angry, don't you? Look at the mess! Look, Lucy's covered with tomato juice now!"

The furious Titania was shooting daggers at people.

"We-we-we—" stammered Natsu and Gray as they sweated.

"We—WHAT?" Erza said, not giving a chance at the poor boys to explain.

"Calm down,Erza. It's not like it's something serious. Hasn't it always been like that?" Laxus said while smirking.

Everyone was shocked. But the Titania remained still and kept her intimidating expression.

"T-that's right, Erza! It's normal, right?" Lucy said, defending her guildmates.

"Besides, the mess could be cleaned, so it's no biggie," continued Lucy as Erza has lift off her scary face.

"You're right, Lucy. I'm only overreacting," Erza said while giving a gentle smile at Lucy.

"Oh yeah! Can someone lend me some clothes? I need to change and clean up my—" before she finished her sentence, Lucy looked at her hands.

The tomato juice looked a little bit like blood.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. As if she remembered something.

"Hey, Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy asked worriedly as Wendy came a little closer.

Lucy began to tremble. Next, she started to sob. The next thing they knew was that Lucy was screaming and screeching like her life depends on it.

Everyone was confused.

Lucy remembered about her dream—no – her memory. The dream was her memory when she was about 13-years-old. The painful memories she wanted to forget. The her that she never liked—the her that everyone calls _**Lucifer**_.

Her friends quickly rushed to her side to calm her down.

She stopped screaming and screeching then stood up.

Her guildmates stared in shocked as they saw the behavior of their precious, blond friend. They were even more shocked when they saw the lifeless and emotionless eyes Lucy had when she stood up.

Wendy shakily asked if Lucy was doing okay, "L-Lucy-san...? Are you o-okay...?"

Lucy glared at her and walked away while muttering, "Get away from me if you don't wanna die..."

Wendy flinched and backed off.

"Wait! Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

"Lucy...? My...name..." muttered Lucy while looking at Natsu weakly.

"**My name is Lucifer...Not 'Lucy'...**"

Lucy—no—the self-proclaimed "Lucifer" spoke up and a pitch-black scythe suddenly appeared...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Lucy walked towards the door. As she headed out, she heard the cries of everyone, telling her to wait.

Lucy hold out her scythe and swung it. Only to leave the guild roofless and the guild members speechless. The master finally got back their original guild and now they have to fix the roof. Good thing the ceiling was high.

Little did they know about the sudden glow on a certain blond, lightning mage's face. This certain mage smirked and decided to follow her as she seemed powerful enough to be his partner.

Lucy noticed that she was followed by someone after a walking for several miles to who knows where.

"... Show yourself," Lucy said, frowning.

"Tch. I thought you wouldn't notice me for another few miles. Seems like I was wrong," The person said while walking away from the trees and bushes he was hiding in, only to reveal himself as Laxus Dreyar.

"...What do you want...?" Lucy did not turn to look at the man and just started walking again.

Laxus smirked and said, "I want **you**. You were weak but the fact that you sliced the guild's roof made me change my mind about you. So how about I accompany you along?"

Lucy stopped to think. "...Suit yourself..." Lucy muttered as she began to walk again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Osu! Ai-Chwan's here *heart* I reeeeaaaaaaallllly appreciate the reviews! It made me suuuuuuuuuuper (Franky style) hap-peh! **

**Neko-Tiara: **I was in the middle of writing and didn't bother reread it,so I think I rushed...(Also at fault is my sister,who was strumming her guitar like a madman)

**Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette: **Did I spell your name right? Oh,and thank you for the review :) How the scythe appear will be discovered later,and this chapter is longer (to compensate the chapter before)

**FunkistReader: **Cool nickname ;P maybe I'll change it to that, if I hadn't been mentally abused by the stupid prick with her frickin' noisy guitar...and I can't sleep for that! Please note that I'm doing this in the middle of the . -_- zzz

**HinaSnowBastia: **Yes, fortunately, it's LaLu :D

**Jesse Sakura: **The name just popped up in my head and I needed to right it down before I forget about the name I gave Lucy for this . -_-"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail even though I wanted to but it belongs to the genius Mashima Hiro-sensei whom I thanked God for creating his existence. No harm intended...yet... *grins evilly*...aaaand forgot. Damn,I need another brain.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Lucy looked at the sky. It was already night when she realised it. That was to be expected since she took a forest path.

The sky was filled with stars and there was a crescent moon.

She leaned on a nearby tree and stared at the sky. All of a sudden, she felt warmth.

Laxus made a fire. "Oh..." Lucy exclaimed as she saw Laxus carrying lots of firewood.

In a sarcastic tone, Laxus said, "Why are you always dazing off? I ended up doing all the work,"

"...I never asked you to," Looking at Laxus , Lucy stared at the lightning mage strangely.

"You do realize that you're also human, don't you...? If I leave you out here and froze to death, then what's the point of me going all the way here with you?" Laxus said, scowling at the scythe-wielding blondie.

"...fine... I might as well make use of my spirits," Lucy said under her breath.

Lucy took out a golden key and slashed the air with it while saying, "Gate of the maiden, I open thee...Virgo,"

" At your service, Hime," Virgo said, faintly noticing the change of her beloved master.

"Virgo, do you have any blankets...?"

"I do," Virgo hold out her hand and blankets magically appeared.

"Thank you...Oh, and can you get my stuff from my house? Possibly some clothes and necessities. If Natsu and the others are at my house, do not speak a word about me. And I've changed my name to Lucifer, for the time being. Tell the other spirits as well. I really appreciate your help, Virgo," Lucy said and gave Virgo a faint smile before Virgo disappeared to thin air.

Lucy was changing back to her old (bubbly, outgoing, brave and whiny) self little by little.

**O.O**

The people in Fairy Tail was dumbfounded when Lucy cut the roof off.

"**L-Lucyyyyyy...!**" Happy wailed as Lucy walked further and further away from the guild until no one can see her anymore. The silence broke of afterward as everyone was constantly calling out to Lucy.

**Several hours later...**

Master Makarov walked into the guild and said "Yo!" while raising one hand up.

Master Makarov was unaware of the situation as he was absent from the guild due to a sudden meeting outside. He noticed the guild being awfully quiet.

There was no sight of Natsu and Gray bickering, Erza happily staring hungrily at a strawberry cake, Vijeeter dancing a weird type of dance, Elfman spouting nonsense about being a man, Cana drinking barrels of alcohol, Laxus belittling his dear guildmates, Happy teasing Lucy and also no sight of Lucy complaining about her rent, Thus making the guild cold and eerie.

"What's wrong, everyone? Why the sad faces? Look! I'm back!" Master said trying to cheer everyone up while making some funny faces. This old man never acts mature at all, does he?

"..."

"..."

Master sweat dropped. Never in a million years could Fairy Tail be so quiet.

Erza, with a stern and serious face, decided to fill Master up about what they experienced. Master and Erza walked over to a corner in the guild.

"..."

The guild waited for Master Makarov's decision.

"..."

Minutes past and still no words.

Finally, the Master decided with a calm and collected expression that Lucy should be left alone until she calms down and that his idiot of a grandson would hurry back.

Natsu, who refused to wait, stormed out of the guild and started calling Lucy.

"Wait! Natsuuu~~~!" Happy said while rushing off to catch up with the furious fire mage.

Gray then said, "...They probably went to find her all around town,"

And then Erza added, "...And they would probably end up in Lucy's apartment. Since I'm worried, I'll go wait at her apartment in case she got back,"

"W-wait! Me too," stammered Gray while standing quickly and caught up to Erza, whose movements showed that she was truly worried about her blond friend.

**O.O**

When Natsu and Happy reached Lucy's apartment, they came in through the window, looking pretty beat since they went around town in search of Lucy.

It was already night so they braced their self in case Lucy is home and threw stuff at them while screaming, '_Why are__** you**__ inside __**my**__ house, wait, how did you get in?_'

Un[fortunately], Lucy was not there. Natsu could only see Erza and Gray waiting patiently there.

Natsu said, "Why are you guys here?" as he realised that Erza has been glaring at him for a while because of the icy cold wind blowing inside from outside the window which Natsu and Happy used to snuck inside Lucy's house.

"We were waiting for Lucy in case she went home. But sadly, she wasn't at home when we arrived and didn't come back afterwards," Erza replied, disappointed.

"Natsu, did you get a lead to where she went?"

Natsu shrugged and said, "Nope... her smell was cut off when she left the guild. Since then, I couldn't sniff it out no matter how hard I try,"

"**WELL THEN, TRY HARDER, YOU STUPID HELL-OF-A-DRAGON!**"Pissed off, Gray shouted at the tired dragon slayer.

"**I TRIED MY HARDEST, YOU CRAZY BASTARD-OF-A-STRIPPER!**" Natsu shouted back despite his tiredness.

"**SHUT UP, YOU BASTARDS! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!**" Erza screamed at the two bickering mages as they whimper and said, "Y-Yes ma'am!" in a squeaky voice.

After being told off by Erza, the two mages sat on the chairs near the dining table when suddenly, Virgo appeared.

Calmly, Virgo said "...I'm sorry to disturb, but I am in a hurry so please let me do my job in peace,"

"Wha- Virgo! Thank god! Hey, d'you know where Lucy's whereabouts is?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I was told not to oblige your wishes," Virgo replied before collecting some clothes and toiletries and neatly arrange them in a pink suitcase that Lucy would often drag when she goes on a mission then disappeared to thin air, just like how Virgo appeared in front of Natsu & Co.

"**VIRGO! WAIT!**" The gang shouted.

**O.O**

Minutes later, Virgo appeared in front of her tired master. " Here you go, Hime. Will you punish me?" "No, I won't. You may dismiss yourself," Lucy replied nonchalantly.

Laxus was leaning on a nearby tree while listening to his earphone. Lucy doubted that he was sleeping.

Lucy was woken up by the sound of birds chirping. Next to her was her trustee scythe, Ruthless Crescent. Lucy called the scythe 'Ruth' as a short form of its real name. "Good morning, Ruth,"

Lucy glanced across her. Laxus was leaning while crossing his arms. "What are you looking at? Finally noticing how handsome I am?" Laxus said while looking back at Lucy with one eye and snickered.

"...Dream on!" Lucy replied, slightly blushing and starting to be more Lucy-like. 'Arrogant bastard...' Lucy thought while frowning and hoped that he didn't notice the light shade of pink on her face. She stood up and grabbed on her scythe and suitcase.

She examined Ruthless Crescent and decided to keep it in her magic dimension since the scythe would definitely stir everyone's attention.

She then started walking and Laxus followed her afterward.

The two blonde mages arrived at their destination. They were still in the forest since it was hard to tell where in the world they are. Their (Lucy's) destination was a lake.

The lake was crystal clear and not deep, since Lucy went inside and discovered that the water level was only until her waist.

Because her clothes was still dirty from the tomato juice, Lucy took off her clothes and washed it after taking out a bottle of soap and shampoo. The shampoo set aside, she washed her clothes with her bare hands and left it out to dry. She then took a bath and shampooed her hair carefully so that her hair won't tangle up.

After cleaning herself up she put on her towel and saw Laxus staring at her under a shallow tree.

"...How long have you been there?"

"Since the time you took a dip in the lake,"

Not bothering to argue, Lucy said sarcastically, "...Pervert..." while blushing but quickly turned to look at her suitcase to find something to wear.

Laxus noticed her turning away with a slightly red face and raised his eyebrow then chuckled at his travelling partner.

"...Look away! I'm trying to change here," Lucy said while throwing a half empty bottle of vanilla scented soap she used. Laxus easily dodged it and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," He looked away while thinking about Lucy's expression if he peeked at her changing and almost gagged after Lucy threw her strawberry scented shampoo at him.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking, you perverted bastard!"

Her habit of throwing stuff at people never changes, even though her personality changed. A lot. Though she seemed like her good 'ol Lucy self, only gloomier and less noisy.

**O.O**

It has been a few days since Lucy left and Laxus is nowhere to be found. Not like anybody cared about Laxus, except for the _Raijinshuu_ (Thunder God Tribe) which is made up of three mages, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen who were worried sick while the other members were thinking about Lucy.

Natsu, who couldn't stand the silence, said, "Hey, guys! How about we go on a job?"

"**HOW ARE WE S'POSE TO GO ON A JOB WHEN A **_**NAKAMA**_** IS MISSING?**" The whole guild shouted.

Levy was annoyed by her fellow guildmates' reaction and she thought of something. Levy walked over t the request board, ripped a mission poster, then slammed the sheet of paper in front of Mirajane.

"Mira-san! Team Shadow Gear is going on this mission,"

"O-ok," Mirajane replied, surprised by the usually gentle bookworm's action.

"L-Levy! Not you too!" someone exclaimed.

"I'm going on this mission, but we'll be going back a bit late since I wanna search for Lu-chan," Her eyes shined with determination.

"...Good idea! As expected from Levy! So, Master, can we go as well?" Erza said while looking at the Master who sat on one of the bar chairs as he watches his 'children' silently.

"...I will allow..." Master Makarov began talking.

"Yea—" The guild members began cheering... and was cut off by—

"**BUT!**" "You may go search for her but please be careful during your mission or you will get hurt. It pains me seeing my children get hurt— " Master said then had his eyes glued to a group of people and said, "— Especially Team Natsu," in a deep and serious voice.

Natsu gulped, Gray sweat dropped, Happy froze, Erza nodded in agreement and Wendy and Charle tried to look away, pretending they didn't hear anything while the others was—

i)laughing/giggling

ii)snickering

iii)smirking

iv)trying to hold back laughter

Gajeel who obviously snickered sarcastically as Natsu glared at him and got punched by Erza on the stomach. Hard. That made Gajeel (and Gray) burst into laughter.

"Thank you, master!" Levy said happily as she skipped to the request board to pick a mission. Everyone just stood still as they watch the little mage hastily packed her books.

"Team Shadow Gear! Let's gooooo!" Levy added as said team did their usual team pose and ran out the guild ecstatically.

"Wait, shrimp! I'll come with you. Who knows what kind of trouble the two dumbasses will get into," Gajeel said while running to catch up with Levy as he tried to hide the small tint of pink on his cheeks.

Levy giggled as Jet and Droy glared at Gajeel who played dumb and continue walking with Panther Lily following him from behind.

Soon after, the request board was crowded. The atmosphere in the guild went back to normal now that they figured out a way to search for Lucy.

Natsu was lucky to get out alive and got a hold off a mission poster. The mission was wiping out a small dark guild which was disturbing a village near the outskirts of Fiore. The pay was 100,000 Jewels, so it's enough to cover Lucy's rent for the next month.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Lucy and Laxus**_

Lucy walked faster and faster by the steps as Laxus followed her from behind.

"Slow down, will 'ya? What's the rush?" Laxus asked sarcastically.

"..."

From walk turned to sprint, and the next thing Lucy knew was that they had started running.

Finally, they reached the end of the forest and met up with a road heading towards the nearby village.

Lucy stopped walking and examined the villagers. She carved a twisted smile and said, "This is the one!" Laxus had an idea of what this is all about but decided to go with the flow.

They walked to the village. The villagers was looking at them as they walk.

"Yay! a prey," a little boy said.

"Shhh!" a woman next to him shushed him then smacked his head.

"...sorry," he mumbled while rubbing his head.

Lucy and Laxus halted as they were stopped by an elderly couple. "Looks like we have visitors," The elderly lady stated and smiled. Lucy could see their hidden agenda through the smile that seemed wicked to her.

"Are you two travellers? We don't see them a lot around here. As you can see, visitors are rare so we treat them with special care," the elderly man said.

"..." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Douglas laughed heartily and said, "Oh, where are my manners! My name is Douglas Ceramic . I am the head villager and this is my wife, Clara,"

"...My name is Lucifer," Lucy said, hiding her disgusted expression.

"...Laxus," Laxus introduced himself while looking around clearly saying that he's bored.

The elderly couple sweat dropped and invited them to their house.

"Come in!" Clara said, almost sounding like an order.

"...Riot, you're back?" Douglas said, half shocked, half happy.

The said person was sitting on a couch leisurely and looked at the people by the door.

"...I'm only here to pick up some stuff I left behind. I don't want them to corrupt here," he said and glared at the elderly couple in disgust then stared at the two unfamiliar blonds. His tone was sharp and emotionless, as if he wanted to kill someone.

"Lucifer, Laxus, this is Riot, our youngest son. He is about twenty years of age and is the next head villager. He left the village for three years now, and I believe he will return," Clara said, and earned a sharp glare and a few insults from Riot.

"Who said I'll be the head of this shitty place? Stop dreaming, old hag! I didn't even remember saying I was coming back here, so go to hell for all I care! Go burn and rot in there for the rest of your miserable fucking life!"

"Watch your mouth, young man! We have guests here," Douglas snapped.

Lucy and Laxus kept quiet as they watch the family bicker.

"You two! If you don't wanna die, then leave!" Riot warned them.

Laxus smirked. "You think we're weak and helpless? Look at this blondie here, she's stronger than you think. Piss her of..."

Laxus motioned something. Lucy didn't know what he motioned but got the best idea after he continued his sentence.

"...and you die," he said after motioning his hand as a sharp weapon and sliced his neck, making people think of being killed.

Lucy sighed and said, "Enough. I'm tired. We've lost a lot of time already, so stop the trivial bickering,"

Riot frowned then mumbled, "Tch. Who are you to order me around? I'm leaving this corrupted place anyway," then made his way to the door, shoving Douglas on the way.

Clara furrowed her eyebrows that added wrinkles on her face. "Seriously, that child! I'm sorry for our actions and to compensate, we will prepare the guest room upstairs for you," She smiled and made Lucy think, '_Creepy old hag,_'.

Lucy and Laxus is now stuck on an unnamed village full of creepers, though Lucy knew that, she still went there, now resting her tired self on a comfortable bed. She looked at the window and stared at the star filled sky.

She thought, '_Hah! I knew it. They'll be my first target, I wait for them to launch the first attack? Nah, I'll just wait for a couple of days before I use them to cease _it_,_' Lucy slowly drifted to sleep with a malicious grin cracked on her lips.

Laxus noticed the unusual weirdness of Lucy, not that she wasn't weird before.

**O.O**

**Natsu,Erza,Gray and Happy**

Natsu writhed in pain and gurgled as the carriage the group of mages were riding went up and down, seeing that they took the only path to the village from a nearby town that was rocky and steep, since the mission's whereabouts was near the border of Fiore and took about seven hours train ride, nine hours carriage ride, and a five hour walk there.

"Are we there—blugh—yet...?" Natsu asked.

Erza snapped and said, "For the umpteenth time, Natsu, NO!" then punched him right at the stomach for the sole purpose of knocking the fire dragon slayer out for the rest of the ride.

Gray decided not to butt in and make fun of the sick fire mage since he didn't want to face the consequences for bothering the Titania when she snapped.

Happy was quiet and looked out at the sky with a sad expression.

"What's wrong,Happy?" Gray asked.

"I'm worried about Lucy... and I thought that Lucy might like the stars tonight," Happy replied, clearly depressed after his motherly figure left without a reason.

"Don't you worry,Happy. I am sure that Lucy is watching the sky tonight. Wherever she is, she must've looked up to the stars, and I know she has a reason for leaving will definitely come back to us, to her family,Fairy Tail, someday when she has solved whatever thing she left for," Erza said reassuringly as she stroked Happy, knowing that he misses Lucy.

A couple of minutes later, the carriage stopped. Natsu broke out of the transportation and collapsed on the ground and mustered the last of his strength to say, "I'm **NEVER **gonna ride the damn transportation again,"

Gray rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, 's what _she _said," Note the sarcasm.

"H-hey! Watch your mouth—obugh—stripper!" Natsu replied.

"Just as you heard,_girlie_," Gray snickered and looked at the pink hair of the fire mage.

Before Natsu could respond, Erza smacked both of them on the head. "Shut up. We're losing time here! Do you want to be late? We've got miles to walk from here so get your butts up and going, or else!" She ordered.

Natsu and Gray shivered at the thoughts of '_or else_' since it means business when she mentions the said words.

The two gave up on arguing and followed Erza's lead with a big lump on their heads. Happy did not want to add their misery so he kept his mouth shut through the five hours walk to the village.

* * *

_**Konnichiwa,minnasan!**_

_**Ogenki desuka?  
**_

**_Moshuuwake gomennasai,ne?_  
**

**Datte, I'm not able to add more chapters since I have a pile of long forgotten _shikudai_ that needs to be completed,as I'm on a school break for two weeks and school's open in less than a week(six days to be exact)  
**

**So 'til then,  
**

**Ja'na! Watashi no koto kirai janai yo~ ;P  
**

**P.S: Ogenki desuka?=Have you been well?**

** P.P.S: ****Moshuuwake gomennasai,ne?=I'm **really sorry,kay? 

** P.P.P.S: Datte=Because**

** P.P.P.P.S: shikudai=homework  
**

****** P.P.P.P.P.S: Watashi no koto kirai janai yo~=Don't hate me okay~ (Playful manner)  
**


	5. NOTE

**Konnichiwa, kawaii no hitotachi~  
**

**So, I forgot to describe...uh...things about that rude asshole named Riot, well, this is it~  
**

**Oh yeah! I forgot to put a disclaimer on every chapter... so here:  
**

**Disclaimer;** _All is own by Mashima Hiro-sensei except for my OC though I wanted to own Fairy Tail but that would be an insult (in my opinion) and I would've put the disclaimer if I didn't forget about it or just plain lazy... _**(Said in that tone at the end of commercials when they were speaking fast about the copyrights or whatever)****  
**

* * *

**Name: **Riot Ceremic

**Age:** 20

**Birth date:** 5th February

**Magic:** Sand Magic **(Same as Max)**

**Appearance:** Piercing violet eyes, wavy dark brown hair that reached his shoulder **(If you know/read/watch Pandora Hearts, then it looks like Gilbert's hair) **, well toned,lean but muscular **(of coarse...) **, Wears a sleeveless shirt topped with a black leather jacket and dark blue ripped jeans, giving him the bad boy look. He also carries around a dagger he kept inside his jacket and a magic satchel that can fit anything in it. **(What else?)**

**Personality: **Cold, unfriendly, rebellious, rude, selfish, caring **(for others outside the village)** , **how do you put this...**sis-con**?**

**Life story/Past:** Grew up in the village hating his parents and the villagers because of what they did. His four brothers are doing something outside the village, his first sister is dead while his remaining sister and ally is missing for years. He was trained by his trusty sisters when he was young,thus making him attached to them. He started changing after the death of the first sister and the disappearance of the second sister and is searching for her at every nook and cranny of Fiore. **(What the villagers did will remain a secret as I don't want to give out spoilers)**

* * *

**That's all! I thank asdfghjkl anime-chan for pointing out the fact that I didn't describe (Look above)...  
**

**Ja'na~ Mata atta de~  
**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The peaceful morning was shaken with an ear-tearing scream that was made by Lucy.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Laxus woke up looking seriously annoyed. "What?" he said while rubbing his deafened ears.

"W-What are you doing in _my _bed?" she asked.

Laxus looked at her then smirked, "Correction, _you _snuck in _my _bed,"

Lucy looked at the bed. She blushed then stuttered, "I-I-I'm s-sorry," Lucy got off the bed and stood next to it. Laxus was clearly amused by Lucy's actions.

Just then,the sound of clattering pots could be and Douglas burst into the room with some kitchen utensils on their hands.

"W-What happened?" Clara asked confusedly and loudly.

Lucy sweat dropped and said, "No,nothing at all. I was just shocked about ..._ahem_...something.I'm sorry if I have disturbed you,"

Clara released the utensils and replied, "...I see. Then if you don't mind, how about we have breakfast together? Two of my sons are back from...uh...their trip...to some towns far from the they will be joining us for breakfast,"

Lucy raised a brow at the lady when she hesitated. The two blond mages got ready and headed to the small dining room for the sole purpose of eating—and—well—digging the secrets of the town.

The two said sons were already seated at the dining table, each faces decorated with a small frown. They forced a smile when the two '_guests_' came over to the table and sat down across the sibling.

"..."

Everyone was busy eating,or at least pretended to pay full attention at their food,that they have kept silent the whole time.

Lucy was first to get up,as she has finished her headed towards the sink to wash her dishes. "Um,Lucy dear? What are you doing?" Clara said,with a hint of irritated-ness that she tried to cover with an obviously fake and/or forced smile.

Lucy looked at the lady and flashed an 'are-you-blind-or-stupid' look. Clara flinched and finally opened her mouth, "A-ah, then I'll help you," she said nervously. Clara walked to the kitchen and stood next to Lucy. She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the sponge.

Laxus smirked and said, "If you're doin' the dishes, wash mine for me,"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and looked disgustedly at Laxus. It left the blond man with no choice but use his backup sentence that he intended to use when he wanted Lucy do something for him.

"...So you don't mind if I spread the words about this morning?" He said, half amused,half threatened.

Lucy clicked her tongue and simply said, "Whatever,". Laxus chuckled as he handed Lucy his used plates and glass. Lucy mentally cursed him while unconsciously letting out an evil aura.

The two sons remained dumbfounded so they hurried and finished their food and placed the plates and glasses next to the sink,stealing glances at the two guests as they made their way to the living room.

Lucy finished washing and stood irritatedly,but not showing it,near the couches in the living room. "...So?" Lucy spoke and looking straight at Clara,then Douglas,then the two brothers who was sitting there leisurely.

"So what?" one of the brothers asked and raised an eyebrow.

Lucy sighed in disappointment then face palmed. Laxus snickered and commented, "So this is how you treat _guests_?"

The two blonds could see a vein popped on Clara and Douglas. "I beg your pardon?" Douglas said, his mouth twitching in attempt to force a smile.

Lucy groaned and mumbled, "God! They're so stupid! Guess _it _will happen sooner then..."

The dumbfounded old couple didn't seem to catch the mumbling,but it seems that the two brothers did. One of them sighed and said, "Den, would you please show the lady where the bathroom is? I'm gonna get some clothes for her in the closet," the person said while motioning to his brother.

"Sure,Zen," Den replied.

"Most old coots are really stupid," Laxus deadpanned.

The veins on the couple looks bigger now and they menaced about something Den/Zen couldn't comprehend and Lucy/Laxus doesn't care.

Den smiled warmly and led Lucy to the bathroom. Lucy walked with her arms crossed while Laxus walked behind them in a slower pace.

Their tracks stopped in front of a door leading to a bigger than average pushed open the door and saw Zen holding some clothing while waiting for the trio to arrive.

"That was fast," Den commented.

Zen shrugged and placed the clothes in a basket.

"Can I ask you a question,beautiful?" Zen said.

"Whatever,and don't call me beautiful.I have a name,and it's Lucifer," Lucy boomed.

"Anyways,what did you mean by '_it_',and I hope it's a good thing," Den nodded as he was also suspicious+curious.

"Hm?you heard?damn,the cat's outta the bag," Lucy said in a playful tone,but she didn't even show it except for the vicious grin plastered on her face.

"Just get to the point,"

"Here's what it means by _it_..."

* * *

**That was it,folks!**

**I have been suuuuuper (Franky style) busy with a pile of school junks-I mean-work,granny's funeral (May she rest in peace...),the upcoming Sports Festival (I am part of it,as a cheerleader and throwing that lance thingy),fractured arm (which I am glad will heal in a couple of days before the sports festival),oral tests,presentations,photography/art/literature club,etc. You name it!  
**

**I haven't been able to continuously write this 'coz of the reasons above... (Boo-hoo...)  
**

**'Nyways,did you enjoy it? I hope you do!  
**

**Oh, and I'm verrrrrrry grateful for you who reviewed.I feel nervous,happy,excited and high at the same time when I get a review. So please please please with a whatever-fruit-you-want on top review this!  
**

**Ja'na,minnasan!  
**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Konnichiwa minnasan!**_

_**Are you reading this straight away? I guess you are! Well, I am here on Author's Note to bother you from reading this instantly, since I have written quite a short chapter...**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy~**_

_**Oh, and standard disclaimer applied. I own neither Fairy Tail nor the mangaka who drew it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Here's what it means by _it_..."_

Lucy held her chin high before continuing,

"...Ha! Like I'd tell you!"

The identical brothers stared at her dumbfounded. Laxus on the other hand, kept his cool despite being taken aback by Lucy's new attitude, seeing that what he usually saw in the key-bearer would be happy, cheerful, innocent, instead of mean, arrogant, cruel.

"W-well... we ought to find soon enough...right?"

Lucy lowered her chin and turned around. She slowly took off her clothes. " Hmm... that's right. You'll find out. Sooner than I'd expected if you're smart," She said, unfastening her brassiere, which happens to be her last piece of clothing, aside from the glove she is wearing to cover the guild mark, then took the towel that was brought by Zen that was neatly folded on top of the clothes he chose for Lucy.

Lucy turned around, the towel being held by her hands.

Laxus was concentrating on her every move, staring at Lucy with perverted eyes. His eyes watched intensely as the towel slid off her curvaceous body while she makes sure the hot water is running smoothly, filling the tub with hot water that made the room a lot steamier.

Zen had long closed his eyes tightly from the moment Lucy started to strip, hiding his ash-coloured orbs behind his tightly held shutters called hands. A light shade of red could be seen on his delicate girlish face.

"Wh—Lucifer-san! W-what are you doing?!" Den quickly covered his eyes while blushing madly.

"...What are _you _doing? This is the _bathroom_, I want to take a_ bath_. Get out!" Lucy animatedly kicked the three guys out as she yelled angrily.

"...Tch. just when I thought I could stay in there," Laxus rubbed his head, which was the first part of his body to land on the floor.

_Lucy seriously got some scary strength in those legs_, Laxus thought, after she sent him flying across the corridor.

"Excuse me, Laxus-san?" Zen hesitantly asked.

"...What?" Laxus said grouchily. He got up and leaned on the wall, hands crossed across his chest.

"Earlier... do you know what she's talking about? I kind of have a bad feeling about it..."

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Like hell I know. I started travelling with her since, I don't know, a couple of days ago?"

Zen and Den widened their eyes, surprised at the lightning mage. "Then why do you two look like you've known each other for a long time?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Laxus smirked.

"You wouldn't tell us?" Den said, looking a bit disappointed.

Laxus sighed. "We were guildmates. But that's all I'm saying,"

"Thanks. Well, one piece of advice, don't stay here too long. We don't want you to suffer," The twins walked away, possibly to the living room.

'_What's wrong with them? Don't stay here too long? ...hmph, whatever,_' Laxus thought. "...Were you eavesdropping?" He said, with his eyes closed.

"That's rude. I was only gathering information," Steam was coming out of the door. Lucy came out, her gloved hand holding the towel while the other was brushing her wet hair.

"How about you? Why don't you tell me what 'it' means?"

"You'll find out. Tonight, if you're lucky," Lucy said, her lips curled in a vicious smile.

**O.O**

"Ahh, are you the group of mages from Fairy Tail? You got here sooner than I expected,"

"Yes, we are the mages of Fairy Tail. I am Erza, Erza Scarlet. The others are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Also Happy the cat. You must be the village chief, Mr. Bow,"

"Yes... I wanted to ask you to get rid of the neighbouring village, I believe it's called Barackus Village. They have been stealing our goods and kidnapping children. They are also an illegal dark guild. I hope you are able to take them down as soon as you can. I do not want any more children kidnapped, like my son sixteen years ago,"

"Of course. We will not fail you. We will definitely destroy the village. Now, come on. We must go now,"

"What? Erza, can't we rest first?" Happy whined.

"Destroy a dark guild? I'm fired up!"

"Don't break anything, Natsu," Erza said strictly.

"And don't forget that we also have to find Lucy," Gray added.

"Yeah..." Happy said, his ears down as he was disappointed.

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Anything? Drop a word or two in the box before you click on something else, okaaaay~_**

**_BTW, I was busy downloading animes, social-ing with my friends, helping my sister with her studies, doing homeworks, attending supplementary classes for extra points, and becoming a Twitter addict. Sowwy~_**

**_Bye-bees~_**


End file.
